


When our ways part

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-college, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the realization you're not going to be with your childhood friend 24/7 anymore hits you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When our ways part

**Author's Note:**

> It's Oikawa's birthday and I wrote _this_ I'm a terrible parent
> 
> Actually I just wanted to write something new about a pairing I wrote a fic before (and it ended up being IwaOi) because APPARENTLY people still read my old works and it's so embarrassing and please read this instead, my writing has improved so much since then and I'm too scared to even look back and reread it

"Are you sure you entered all the information correctly? You know it's important, right?" Iwaizumi asked for the hundred and first time that day.  
"Iwa-chan, are you my mum?" Oikawa countered, trying to cover his anxiety with sassiness.  
All he got was a serious look from Iwaizumi. He sighed and went over his college application again.  
"Everything's fine, see it yourself." That was a clever move to make Iwaizumi feel like he can protect him from any possible mistakes and calm down because someone else checks it.  
Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa after a minute and Oikawa prepared himself for another question he had been hearing for months, he had been tired of. Teachers, parents, the rest of his family, classmates, teammates and Iwaizumi himself had already said it so many times, Oikawa closed his eyes and did it for him that time.  
"Are you sure you want to devote the next four years to that? Yes, I'm sure."

"That's not what I was going to ask."  
Iwaizumi's words surprised Oikawa. His eyes opened wide and focused entirely on Iwaizumi and what he wanted to say.  
"Are- are you going to be alright all on your own out there? I mean- we've been together all this time and it just doesn't feel... right to go to different schools." After he noticed Oikawa's smile growing suspiciously close to something he served his fangirls, he grabbed his chin and turned his head around. "Don't you dare say something embarrassing right now."  
Oikawa's hand covered Iwaizumi's and gently put it off his face. He took it in both of his hands and brought closer to his lips. "To be honest I have no idea what I'll do out there without you. And what you'll do without me-" Oikawa added the obligatory smile and wink combination "-but that doesn't mean we have to part ways."

Iwaizumi didn't seem convinced by Oikawa's words. He got so used to dealing with his friend, something like not being able to spend most of the day with him every day was unusual. And to be honest, terrifying. As much as he'd like to say it was Oikawa who would have been lost without him after seconds, it actually worked both ways. The both needed each other and it had always been like that. So it was only natural he wasn't the fondest of going to different schools.  
"We're still meet at matches. I won't believe you'd stop playing volleyball. That's one thing. Number two- weekends. It's actually not so far away so if we don't have exams I see no reason not to meet." Oikawa sarted playing with Iwaizumi's hand as he spoke. His gaze burned into Iwaizumi's eyes as if he wanted to make sure his words go through to him. "And finally, have you ever heard about skype? Or any other communicator? I won't even mention phone calls and messages. It's not like we are going to be on different parts of the world with no contact." He let out a carefree laugh. "It's not that bad."

_His voice broke._ Iwaizumi freed his hand and quickly pulled Oikawa into a hug. He tried to pull back but Iwaizumi didn't let him.  
Fake smile he had put on since they chosed their schools and took off only when absolutely no one was watching finally went down. All of Oikawa's feelings, bottled up to that point, let loose at once, leaving him a crying mess in Iwaizumi's arms. He was mumbling things Iwaizumi couldn't quite understand. But he did understand what Oikawa was feeling. Because he felt the same.  
"I'm gonna miss you." Iwaizumi finally got a whole sentence. He mumbled his responce in Oikawa's neck and slowly pulled his head back, his arms still keeping Oikawa close.  
"We'll work it through. After all, we're partners, right?"  
He felt warm hands resting on his cheeks as Oikawa confirmed it. With a kiss. Not what Iwaizumi was expecting but he definitely wouldn't be the one to complain.


End file.
